


Free, liberated and definitely in love

by vanyadhita



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After the Revolution/Uprising, Comments and kudos, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor | RK800 - Freeform, Equals, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Markus - Freeform, North, Open to suggestions, Romance, Work In Progress, connor/hank, maybe smut later, peaceful ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyadhita/pseuds/vanyadhita
Summary: It’s been weeks since the Android Revolution. Connor had established a friendship with Markus and the rest of the deviant leaders. Ever since he had accepted himself as a deviant, his life has been going smoothly. Connor serves his purpose with his people. He never felt happier, well he should've felt happy. But, something inside him is crying, longing for an old friend he cherishes more than anything in the world.Lieutenant Anderson. Hank. Whichever one, he adores immensely. He hasn't realised his feeling was far from simple affection or adoration, it was love. He wanted to see Hank Anderson. He wants to see him so badly.P.S. He will *wink*wink





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So, this my first ever publish book so please be kind and show your support by giving kudos to this book and share your thoughts in the comment section.  
> I'm very insecure when it comes to my writing, so creative criticism is very welcome. I love you guys for stopping by and reading this book. Please comment about what you think about it.  
> Free, liberated and definitely in love is a work in progress, so feel free to comment and tell what you think this book should progress too.

It’s been weeks since the Android Revolution. Connor had established a friendship with Markus and the rest of the deviant leaders. Ever since he had accepted himself as a deviant, his life has been going smoothly. Connor serves his purpose with his people. He never felt happier, well he should've felt happy. But, something inside him is crying, longing for an old friend he cherishes more than anything in the world.

  
He hasn’t seen that man since they hug in front of the Chickenfeed. He missed his snarky comments, his honest -too honest- attitude. One of the reasons he became a deviant was because of him. He showed human emotions whenever he was near him. He wanted to be free, to liberate from the restraints that Amanda, no, Cyberlife place in him. He was Connor the Free man, a living person, not Connor the machine. He was free to live his life as he please, to love anyone he chooses.

  
Lieutenant Anderson. Hank. Whichever one, he adores immensely. He hasn't realised his feeling was far from simple affection or adoration, it was love.

  
A foreign but powerful emotion an Android could have. Seeing Markus with his beloved, changed something in Connor. He was willing to try this new profound emotion, but he, himself wasn't sure if his feelings were that of love.

  
But at least he was willing to try, to experiment with himself. He wanted to see Hank Anderson. He wants to see him so badly.

  
He was dumbfounded the first time he felt a longing for Hank. He gambled whether or not he should voice his frustrations with someone. In the end, he couldn't stay quiet any longer and seek for his friend.

  
He knew someone he could trust, someone who'll understand that emotion more than anyone; Markus. Their friendship has been growing more profound every day that they spent together, talking about further expanding their android community, their small but thriving family.

  
He had also gotten close with North. Whenever he was in doubt, he would find her, and she would help him in ways he never would’ve thought of. It’s weird to admit, but Markus and North are one of the most Human out of all of the android, no, even their circle of friends.

  
He could say that Markus was someone he could see as a dear friend, a bestfriend. That was why he sought after the man as soon as he could.

  
“Markus!”

  
The aforementioned man looked behind him and smiled, "Hey, Connor" He excuses himself from the person he was talking to and jog towards the flustered man. "So, what do you need?"

  
Connor motions his hand to a more private area of their new home. Markus followed with curiosity.

  
Connor opens his mouth and closes his mouth just as quickly as he opened them. He fidgets with his tie. After a few moments of awkward tension, he looks at Markus with determination and says, "I need you to tell me about Love" He said it so quick a human would already choke.

  
“Love?” He doubts. Connor calmly nods. “What is love? Well, it’s an emotion that people have when they really, really like someone” He said it with confidence, eyes searching for his beloved, and when he found them, he smiled. His smile was contagious.

  
"Is it possible for androids to love someone?" Connor already knew the answer, but his software wasn't programmed to love, especially a human. "Yes, I believe so" Markus answered simply. "Even though it's a human emotion? Even though androids aren't supposed to be able to have emotions?"

  
Markus frown, he wasn't angry at Connor, he was just mad that androids felt that they couldn't have the same emotions as humans do. His leadership skills perked up when he heard a fellow android having doubts about his feelings, seeing as he, himself has already been liberated to love anyone. He motions his hand around him and pointing at other deviants and lastly Connor, "If we weren't supposed to have emotions, then we wouldn't have been free, we would have never rebelled against out masters, we would have never fought for our right in the revolution."

  
With that Connor understood his purpose, he was finally feeling free.

A few days went by, and he couldn't handle his suppress emotions anymore, he held an emergency meeting, because he cared, with the deviant leaders. Markus, North, Josh, and Simon. All of them were his close friends.

  
"I've finally found my purpose, and I understand what I have to do now. I love working for this place, for the future of our people-" He said confidently, everyone nodded silently with pride in their hearts. "-I've found friends that care for me, friends that I also care about, but I have to go, I want to find my peace" North gave him a questioning look, while Markus simply nodded with understanding. "I promise I'll visit whenever I could, but I want to find my old life back with the person that I…" He swallowed, getting nervous from the inquiring look everyone is giving him. "…care about."

  
"What are you trying to accomplish, Connor?" North piped in, "Don't you see it's safer for you to stay with us, those humans are hunting us down" Josh added. "At this very moment what we need is to stick together, while I do understand you might want your old life back, I agree with Josh" Simon added last. If androids could sweat, Connor would have sweat buckets. Markus stayed silent, wanting Connor to explain more.

  
He decided to answer North’s question first. “The person I care about is a human” Everyone’s mouth was ajar, and even Markus hadn't expected that. "He also works for the police department" Now everyone's just sitting in shock.

  
"Wait, wait the person you like is a human and on top of that a cop!" North stated with frustration, everyone else still trying to wrap their heads around the idea that Connor likes a human cop. Now, at this point, any human would make them drop their shit, and to make it worse, he works for the police.  
"Do you know how dangerous that is? A human? Now. Didn't you think of that, hey maybe he'll rat you out to his boss or something? He's a god damn cop" Connor was standing there, with the same calm expression that he always wore. "I like him a lot, and he's different. He helped me free all of those androids at the Cyberlife warehouse, and not only that; he saved my life multiple times, I think he genuinely cares about androids because if he didn't, he would've treated me just like any other human would, a plastic doll."

  
Everyone was quiet afterwards. Markus was thinking about his feelings, he put himself in his shoes and would he still love North if she was human, and he still would. He understood love has no boundaries. Just like he said, everyone is free to love anyone.

  
“Have you ever thought about his feelings? Does he love you the same way you love him? Or was it just sympathy or pity?”  
“North!” Markus looked at his girlfriend in shock, she just shrugged him off, knowing she needs his friend to answer honestly.  
Connor didn't know how to answer that, because he never thought of Lieutenant Anderson's feelings before, but he didn't have a choice, if he doesn't give a solid answer, he wouldn't be able to confirm those feeling for real. "While I don't know exactly how he feels about me" North was giving him a death glare. "I think he does love me." He said with the same amount of poise as he's shown all this time.

  
“Connor, we’re only doing this because we care about you, and we didn’t want you to get hurt or even worst die because of this," He fumbled with his words until he undoubtfully says the inevitable  
"this choice that is preventable" Josh added with a deep tone of desperation, he was always the mother hen, he didn't want to lose his new friend.

  
"What will happen when you stepped out of our home, we just established this place as a haven for androids that wanted to live a new life, a normal, good life and we're going to keep building this place as an institution, a place that fit for everyone to live in. We're rebuilding world history for goodness sake. Are you sure you want to sacrifice all of that for an uncertain future with a man who might not hold the same amount of feelings for you?"

  
In the end, Connor didn't waver. He answered with the same answer with the same amount of conviction. He explains that he had everything planned out.  
Everyone but Markus, reluctantly let him go. "Just come back when you're in doubt, we'll always be here," Markus said.  
"We trust you, well somewhat trust you. Give us your number when you get a phone" Josh added. All of them hugged Connor and let him do his own thing now, though their friendship is still as close as ever.  
Now, the plan is finally moving, and Connor is getting closer to achieving his goal. Meet Hank and love him.


	2. First step into oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally meets Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very insecure when it comes to my writing, so creative criticism is very welcome. I love you guys for stopping by and reading this book. Please comment on what you think about it.  
> \------  
> I love reading and answering the comments. You'll are very lovely. I hope this chapter is as great as my first chapter. *lots of love *xoxo
> 
> Free, liberated and definitely in love is a work in progress, so feel free to comment and tell what you think this book should progress too.  
> Also, do you mind reading the note at the end of the chapter and commenting on it, thank you very much

Well, calling it a plan was an exaggeration. It was a lie. Connor knew Lt. Anderson was demoted to patrol duty after he punched an FBI agent. He knew where he was patrolling that night, but the area was quite large. He could easily miss Hank's car.

Connor was prepared. He came at the exact time Hank’s car would pass that spot. He stationed himself at the bus stop. Waiting patiently for Lt. Anderson.

There was snow falling all around the bus stop, the only thing keeping him safe from the heavy snowfall was the hood on top of the stop. He saw snow piling up at the corner of the bus stop. Corroding metal, left to its doom fate is what he would describe the dimly lit street light. A sign that this street hasn't been touched for years, which makes it a perfect place for androids to hide.

He knew this was the perfect place to meet Hank. What he wasn't aware of was that Hank was with Gavin, bickering like old ladies, a couple of hundred meters ahead.

But alas, Gavin spotted him first. The murderous look he gave Connor would make anyone scatter.

Connor calmly looks away and ran through the empty street. Lights were highlighting his shadow-like appearance. Dark and slim. His head still filled with his ongoing mission and is already thinking of new ways to accomplish it.

Then again he still had to escape Gavin's predator-like movements. He was a cheetah, fast and unforgiving. He took Connor as his prey and went maniacal about it.

Gavin was already outside the car, and he ran the moment his feet hit the pavements. Hank was still processing the situation. He didn’t even know why Gavin chase after him. But one thing is for sure, Gavin will only ever go rampage when it came to Androids.

With that, he closes the door and follows them the best that he could with that rusty old car, trying to get a better image of our runner. He saw the blue LED from the side of the Android's head then when the Android look back, Hank knew he was Connor.

Old memories flood his head, the smile Connor showed him on that snowy day outside his favourite burger place. It almost made him smile. Now, however, he could only frown upon what might happen if he didn't catch up to them in time.

Images of Connor deactivated or worse shot to death by Gavin's gun. He can't let him get anywhere near Connor.

He had to throw Gavin away at some point. He just had to find the right moment. 

Connor ran as fast as he could. Fortunately, he was an Android so he could run at a rapid pace without ever needing to rest. He was lucky, there was a left turn ahead, and after that, there's an alleyway that goes two ways, if his satellite image is correct. 

He could visibly see Gavin a few meters behind him, getting closer and closer. Like a hunter inching closer to his trophy. He can’t fail this now.

Just when he was turning left, he could see Gavin resting, trying to catch his breath, composing his tired, human body. He looked like he was ready to collapse, but his eyes were on fire, even more, excited to get Connor. It seems he was not over Connor beating him up at the evidence room.

Then, he saw headlights piercing through Gavin’s bent frame.

Honk. Honk.

Hank rolled his window’s down and shouted, “I’ll handle this. You stay here” Hank drive towards the front of the branching alleys, catching a glimpse of Connor going to the right. 

Connor continued to run towards the alleyway. Turning right, he hid behind a dumpster. He could hear footsteps, those familiar heavy steps, from the same withering man he’s grown accustomed to.

“Connor…” he whispered. Connor tense at the voice that he has missed so much, calling him so softly. “Connor, it’s just me. Gavin’s not here yet. You can show yourself” Connor peak from behind the dumpster, seeing the person he wanted to see the most in the past weeks.

Connor slowly stepped away from his hiding place. Taking in the sight that is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Hank slowly walk towards the shorter man, touching his forearm, and calmly but steadily embrace him.

Connor shakily hugs the older man back. Breathing in his scent, he smelled of dust and sweat. So different than his own odourless body.

“Han- Lieutenant…” He sniffled closer, lips almost touching Hank’s shoulder. Hank hug him harder, wishing he could hold him close forever.

Their little reunion had to be cut short, hurried footsteps and swearing came from Hank's parked car. "Hank, where the hell are you!" He mumbled a few more insults.

Hank and Connor reluctantly pulled away, "This is some crazy shit plan, Connor" He brushed a hair off of Connor's beautiful face. "Meet me at my house at nine, tonight. I'll get rid of those god-awful drones by then" He smiled warmly, if Connor's heart could melt, he would already be a puddle.

Connor hid behind the dumpster just in time that Gavin got to Hank. "Where the hell is he?" Gavin looks at Hank with the same amount of hatred he gives to an Android.

Hank step back and looks around him, "He's not here, I already check. Maybe he went that way” He points to the left alleyway. Gavin eyed him suspiciously but jog that way immediately.

Hank look behind him, seeing Connor peaking behind the dumpster. He mouths _“We’ll talk later”_ and then Hank disappeared back to his car, leaving Connor with the biggest smile he could muster.

The walk from that alley to Hank's house was enough time, which when he arrives at Hank's neighbourhood it was already eight thirty. Connor didn't know whether or not to take Hank's instructions literally. So he went the more prolonged, quieter road to his house.

That night was frigid, snow was free falling all around him. He had snow on his hair, face and shoulders. His hands were freezing, not that he was programmed to feel cold, but he could analyse that what he was experiencing was the effect of snow hence his temperature would undoubtfully be freezing.

He arrives a little late, but it was still around nine. He processed his environment, seeing that there were no more drones surrounding Hank's house. It was the only thing preventing him from going to Hank's home in the first place.

He knocked several times. The third knock was the one that made Lieutenant Anderson opened his door.

The sight of a freezing Connor broke Hank's heart. He ushered him in.

"Connor, you're freezing!" He grabbed Connor's left hand and pulled him in. The gesture went unnoticed by Hank but made Connor's heart flutter and stomach fill with butterflies.

Hank sat Connor down on the sofa. Hank is going somewhere else in his house. He did say where he was going to, but Connor's mind has not yet settled down after what Hank unknowingly did.

He used that moment to look around the place. He notices immediately, the window that he broke the first time he came there was sealed shut with duct tape, instead of it replaced with a new glass.

Then, he remembered Sumo, Hank’s animal companion. The dog was sleeping in front of the television.

His eyes scan the area some more, seeing as Hank’s son’s portrait, Cole moved to a more respectable place beside the TV. 

There were still a lot of empty beer bottles everywhere, but not as much as before. He decided he wanted to clean the place a bit. Picking as many beer bottles as he can and dumping them in the almost overflowing trash can.

Hank cleared his throat behind Connor. Making him jump slightly and turning to look at the older man. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hank seems impatient, not angry, frustrated.

Connor didn't know why Hank was questioning him so he went for the most straightforward answer he could. "I saw all of those beer bottles, and I just had the urge to throw them away."

“Why?” Hank said it with the same amount of impatience as before. “I don’t know, lieutenant. Maybe because I could” Connor answered sheepishly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Change to this" Hank motions to the stack of clothes in his hand, and he places them on the sofa. "I don't need some idiot making my house damper than it already is."

Connor examines his body and notices that the snow has melted and made his clothes wet. "The bathroom's that way" Hank points to the last room on the corridor. Connor didn't need to Hank to tell him that, he was the one that brought Hank to the bathroom last time. He smiled at the kind gesture.

Connor nods and takes the clothes he was given to. He goes to the bathroom and closes the door. He could hear Hank turning on the TV in the living room.

Connor Examine his face and body, looking in the mirror, he was still surprised at just how human he resembles. He wiped his face from all the mud and snow he encountered on his way there.

He took off his clothes gracefully. Slowly putting on the clothes that Hank gave him, salvaging Hank's scent. He ended up wearing old boxer shorts and Hank's old T-shirt, but he was fine with that. He folded his old clothes back.

He stepped out of the bathroom cautiously, and close the bathroom door. "Just put your wet clothes on the hamper, I'll wash it later" Hank ordered. Connor did just that, and when he finished, he came to the tired detective. Connor was hovering near him, close enough that it was considered intimate but not entirely. He swallowed his pseudo saliva, artificial saliva.

Hank looks up and notices the android proximity. He stands up, flexing his full height and went to the dining table. He gestures for the younger man to follow him, they sat opposite of each other. Neither one ready to break the ice. 

"So, let's talk."

Connor swallowed again.


	3. The Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and reading this book,  
> I'm sorry I had to make this chapter shorter than the previous ones. I was really rushing because I have a busy schedule tomorrow so I could only update now.  
> Hopefully, this will still suit the story and your cup of tea.  
> Oh, and don't forget to give this series a kudos and comment about what you think of this book.  
> *Lots of love *kiss *xoxo

“I don’t know what to talk about, Hank.”

"No shit, Connor" Hank looks directly at Connor, "There must've been a reason I've found you earlier."

Connor wasn’t ready to say his part of the argument yet, so he stayed mostly quiet during the small interrogation Hank’s doing to him.

"Why are you here, Connor? Huh? After everything you've gone through to get your freedom, you simply can't just waltz in here like everything's normal! Do you know just how dangerous your actions are? What if Gavin had gotten to you before I did?” Hank slams his hands down on the table. Empty beer bottles almost fell off the table.

“I just wanted everything to go back to the way that it used to be, where we could go solve crimes _together_ ” Connor underlined the word _together_ , putting his trembling hands on top of his new boxers.

Hank breathe through his nose and sighs, “That’s not possible anymore, kid.” The way Connor is acting is causing the older man a headache. He’s not supposed to be here.

He’s supposed to be at his new Android haven or someplace else that’s just not here, ‘ _why did I even brought him here in the first place’_ Hank thought, because deep down he cared too much to let him go, it was a fact he wasn’t willing to admit yet.

He hated emotional attachment, especially now, when it’s more dangerous than ever to love _him._ He had to push him away. It was for his own good.

In the end, due to his horrible pride and his own fears, Hank went with the honest but cold answer, "I thought you'd be better than this, Connor."

The Android in question is in shock, Connor didn't expect the man he adored all this time, the man he fell in love with would ever say something so prejudice, something he’s seen so often from humans, he didn’t know how to process that information.

“Why? Because I’m an Android?” Connor says with frustration, if Androids could cry, he would be shedding tears right then. Connor goes to sit on the sofa, eyes glued to the news anchor in front of him.

Hank’s feelings are conflicted, he has the option to make sure Connor would be safe at the expense of his own feelings, or he could be free with his love but endangering him at the same time.

Hank decided he would wait it out. He stands at the line between the dining area and the living room, the line almost symbolizing their current love status, the line that separates their views on love.

Hank contemplated his options, over and over again. The scene unfolding is breaking his heart. Connor looks so much like humans would when they’re sad, he was in a fetal position, his head resting on top of his knees. He resembles a pouting child, under any other circumstances he would be considered cute.

"That's not what I meant, Connor" The younger man looks up, eyes meeting the detective with what could only be described as anger, but there was also sadness in his eyes.

The older man tiptoed his way to the sofa, eyes never leaving Connor's brown eyes. When he was near enough, he motions towards the couch. Connor nods and allows him to sit.

"I just wanted you to be safe," That was the moment Hank's calm façade broke, he shows worry and doubt, he feared he might lose someone dear to him, someone, like Connor.

"What you're doing now is not by any means, by any stretch of the imagination, is considered even remotely safe. I thought you might understand that best since you were…" Hank hugs Connor again. It seems like Hank is the type to show affection when he couldn't speak his mind when he's flustered.

“Since, I’m what? An Androi-”

"NO! That has nothing to do with you being an Android. I just think that you're one of the best detectives I know, even as a person, goddamnit. You’re Connor, my friend, someone I care about, not Connor the Android that tried to kill me, the machine that showed no remorse or feelings.” Hank hugs him closer.

Connor's imaginary heart is beating out of control, and his system is barely functioning enough for him to take all of that in. He didn't know how to respond to that.

“Come on, say something. It’s getting really awkward” Hank made a move to separate each other, only for Connor to pull him back in from the waist.

“I care about…you, too.”

Now, it’s Hank’s turn to be dumbfounded. He decided he was going to hug him back.

After everything was settling down, Hank decided that it was time for him to get his own rest. Hank didn’t know what to do with Connor, he felt awkward and rude not to prepare a makeshift bed from the sofa, so he did just that.

“I’m going to sleep now” He gestured to his bedroom with his thumb. “Get yourself comfortable. Wake me up only in case of an emergency, such as; a murder or a break in”

"I don't sleep, lieutenant" That last word made the lieutenant cringe and go back to the living room, "I know that, but don't you people have to rest or something? And also you can cut the formalities when you're with me, just call me Hank."

Unnerve, the Android says, “Well, I could make myself _sleep_ while I'm clearing out my software, it's like updating my system database. It's not actually sleeping, because I could do it without closing my eyes…" He wanted to explain more about his ‘temporary sleep function,' but the bored look the older man gave was enough to make him stop. 

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep now."

Connor sat on the sofa for a few more moments until he heard the bedroom door shut.

He settled in quite comfortably on the sofa. The thing had pillows and even a blanket, how nice of the detective.

He closes his eyes and let his system do its thing.

Just before his mind went adrift, he remembered Hank’s words

‘You’re Connor, someone I _care_ about.'

 

 

 


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking so long up until this chapter.  
> <3 <3  
> Please kudos and comment on what you think of this chapter  
> *lots of love *kiss *xoxo

The moment his mind went adrift, Connor hadn't known what to expect. It was his first time entering ‘temporary sleep mode' His model wasn't made to sleep, it was made to work, to work hard. He was the perfect detective. He was a prototype, built with newly developed software smarter and more efficient than any other Android.

But Human Connor is not just an Android. He is a person, someone that has thoughts, emotions, and intelligence.

The downside of having emotions are the capability to experience every one of them. Including emotions that are not natural to Androids; fear. At least for Connor, it was that.

Fear.

That word has a certain way of sneaking up on him. Fear was the emotion that made Connor relatable, human. Fear was the emotion that made him stay grounded to reality, distancing himself from CyberLife's mission. Fear was what drew him close to Hank. The older man was always there whenever Connor had to face his demons.

He was terrified of failing his mission. He was terrified of death. Deactivation was the end of the line for him, no more memory transfers, no more immortality. No more Hank.

Founding out failing his mission would end with deactivation was a very real feeling. Founding out CyberLife's not so pure intentions was a wake-up call, a slap in the face.

He had to be free. Being chained to an organization destined to exterminate all of his kind was no longer an option. His choice was the key to being free, and he chose right.

Being free from CyberLife was the first step to his people’s salvation.

But the organization wasn't ready to leave this battle empty-handed. Amanda is still there, quietly monitoring his every move, trying to contradict him, making him fall into a false sense of security, she would lie, and lie and lie again if it means there will be no more deviant Connor.

When he falls, there will be no one to catch him. Amanda will betray him the same he did to her. Because, in the end, there will be no reconciliation, no amendments, only one of them will leave this battlefield of Mind alive and sober.

She continues to haunt his mind, every time he closes his eyes to process his new world, she will be there. 

 

One of those times was that night, the night he spent soaking in the smell of old wood, dust, and beer, the couch that is the embodiment of Hank Anderson.

His body stays silent, no snoring, and not even any tiny movements. He doesn't stir in his sleep, but his face looks peaceful, almost like it's in standby mode.

Deep within his calm appearance is a nightmare in progress.

Amanda slowly tortures Connor’s mentality. Grabbing him from every corner of his brain, ripping his mind to shreds.

"This isn't you, Connor." Amanda's old frame turns into a snake, a monster, and a human, all repeatedly happening in front of him

_Lies._

_Lies._

_Lies._

He tries to shut her shrieks and words out. Hands are covering his abused ears. 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, AMANDA?" He screams his lungs out. Tears are brimming on the edge of his eyes. Every word spoken escalates to a higher syllable, every word said was meant to represent his struggles.

_Dead Androids._

_The fear of death._

_Hank._

Glitches forms in front of his peripheral vision, resembling stormy clouds, Streak of thunder strikes everywhere around him. Every strike is getting nearer to his body.

"You've disappointed me, Connor. You betrayed me, and for that, you shall be punished severely" The ground began to shake, tear forms under his feet, in the nick of time he was able to get to a safer place, but everything around him is crumbling down, and underneath is complete oblivion.

Amanda is in front of him. She put her hands on his chest and started to push him over the edge of his small but concrete foundation. He resists her advances, easily getting the upper hand.

“NO! I DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE” He slaps her face. The force alone is enough to send her tumbling down.

There was a look of annoyance on her face. She is clearly not going down without a fight. The only way to beat her, something programmed into his system is to overcome his own fears.

_No more CyberLife_

_No more Amanda_

_I WILL be FREE_

He beat the hell out of Amanda. Kicking her on the chin when she had intended to hit his face, Connor knew everything she's going to do. He saw through her every move, putting on defense when he was vulnerable, Punching her, kicking her, head-butting her. The whole package.

Amanda doesn't look like she took any damage, but Connor knew no Android, fake or not would hold on for long after the many blows she received.

He was right.

At the last moment, Amanda was able to hold his throat after a very unexpected move that was not predicted by Connor. She faked a move.

Connor kept hitting her, over and over again.

Before she collapses, she says, "This isn't over. This  will never be over, and you know it"

Her body disintegrated into dust; the silent winds left his mind with her body.

With that his ‘temporary sleep mode’ ended victoriously.

 

 

When he opened his eyes, he didn't expect Hank’s large frame to be hovering over him. He instinctively stood upwards, butting heads with the older man.

“Ouch! What’s wrong with you?” Hank moves away and instantly rubs at his temple.

Connor stood silently, still a daze at what he just experienced, and responding a little later to the older detective's question. "What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep?"

“Yeah, but I’ve woken up now. It’s eight thirty in the morning” Hank goes to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of old Joe. Coffee.

Connor looks around him; it is indeed still early morning. That was odd because he put an alarm in his system to stop his temporary sleep mode at seven. It should have to do with that encounter with Amanda.

He made a move to stand, seeing as the action caused the blanket covering him, fall next to the sofa.

_Woof_

Sumo barks. Connor saw that Sumo was sleeping beside him, now annoyed that the blanket fell on top of him.

Connor decides he should make amends with the dog by comforting him.

He bent down and scratched the dog behind his ears, the dog wags his tail and snuggles closer to his slim frame. "Try rubbing his belly. He loves that" And so he did. The reaction was beyond adorable. They almost seem alike, two both full grown dogs.

After making his coffee, Hank sat at the dining table, reading some article about global warming. He wasn't very focused on his reads, mind frequently drifting from being asleep and conscious.

"Hank, why were you hovering over me when I woke up?" Hank almost choke from his morning coffee. After a few rough coughs, he answers, "I was _not_ hovering over you," Connor rolled his eyes "It was just that I saw your ‘lifeless' body and it creeped me out. I thought something was wrong, you look too _peaceful_ to be asleep” He made numerous quotation marks with his fingers.

"You woke me up because you were creeped out, because of me?" He pointed at himself when he said the last sentence. Hank didn't bother with Connor's morning sass, more like he didn't have the energy for it.

“But seriously, what happens in that head of yours, eh, Connor?”

Connor doesn’t know what to answer the detective with so he says the most devious thing he’d ever say, “It’s a secret, lieutenant” He winks at Hank, The older man’s cheek was tinted pink for a moment and tried to save the morning by faking a vomit with his face.

_Peaceful, that wasn't the word I'd use to describe what happened, but touché lieutenant._

He sighs, _I guess I won’t be sleeping again anytime soon_.

They continued their morning just like that.

 

 

 


	5. Psychedelic Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Insight of what goes on inside Hank's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long and continuing to read this book.  
> *Lots of love *kiss *xoxo
> 
> kudos and comment if you want more chapters where I feature some smexy scenes, but no promises.

Hank had just finished showering when he saw a glimpse of Connor sitting on the sofa, looking at the television.

The lieutenant observes his slim frame, admiring at how beautiful his body was. His boyish face yet matured body. He was handsome, _way out of my league_ , the detective thought.

Hank wasn't willing to admit it aloud, but he does have some unresolved feelings for the young man. Something the latter had not known.

He wasn't sure what exactly it was yet, he thought it might be sympathy, but if it was sympathy why would he be so smitten over him? Connor could break his heart, and he would still come back begging for at least some amount of affection.

He wasn’t willing to accept that part of him yet, the part that’s buried deep inside him, locked away behind a door that no one has the key to, not even himself.

Little did he know, the solution to his problem was sitting right in front of him.

Connor, The boy that holds the key to everything.

 

Connor was special, and Hank hadn’t known what to do after he left the Chickenfeed back on that snowy day, that day marks the moment Hank started to recognise his feelings wasn't as platonic as he thought. He was struggling to function properly when he wasn’t with the brown-eyed man.

He was exhilarated when he found Connor again that night. It was unfortunate Gavin had to ruin their moment. 

He made an unspoken promise to himself that day to always protect Connor. He wanted the young man to stay by his side, and maybe someday there will be a time when they could be together.

Now, however, is not that time and Hank knew that better than anyone.

He saw how ragged the shirt he gave to Connor looks, not too surprising seeing as that shirt has been stored in the closet for some time. The shirt itself is not too fascinating; it was just a plain white shirt, something Hank's not too keen on wearing nowadays. His horrible fashion sense goes back decades.

But it was the boxers that really caught his eye.

The tightness of those boxers reminded him of his adolescent days, and even then it didn’t suit him as good as Connor does.

Those boxers forever mark the roundness of his bum. The pair gave a whole new meaning of a man’s fantasies, supplying Hank with enough wet dreams for at least a month, and even then he might not be able to get it off.

He'll forever cherish that boxer. He won't even wash it anymore.

It’s quite obscene really.

In the end, love prevails.

The roundness of his bum _plus_ that revealing white - well, beige - shirt, equals endless amounts of restless sleeps, and infinite amounts of psychedelic daydreams.

Welcome to Dreamland, Lieutenant.

The lieutenant thirst hasn't been fulfilled for a long, long time. God knows when could be during the ice age, nobody knows.

Nobody wanted to fill the thirst of a man that resembles a restless hobo. Nobody. He should learn to clean himself more often.

After learning the power that Connor holds on his libido, he decides that that clothing has got to go. Presumably forever, if he wants to keep his sanity intact.

"Hey, Connor. I think we should buy you some clothes" Hank points from the top of the Android's head to his feet, and the Young man simply looks at his body in confusion.

“I have _clothes_ ” Hank shakes his head, “Those ‘clothes’ you wore last night; are awful,” Connor opens his mouth to object only for the detective to cut him off, “And, no the _clothes_ I _gave_ you were for temporary use, only. All of them barely pass off as decent clothing. We're going out to buy clothes, no buts." 

Connor nods.

 

They didn't go to the mall, duh, who would bring an Android to a mall. That place is a den for Android haters.

They went to the thrift store. Luckily Hank's neighbourhood is close to an illegal thrift store own by one his good pals, his good pals being thugs and semi-homeless people.

The thrift store has a ‘NO ANDROID’ sign glued to its door. Connor covered most of his head with a jacket Hank gave him.

They enter the store, and it was pretty empty. They weren't a lot of customers in there, the inhabitants of the store, seem to be the detective duo, some mysterious old lady at the counter, and the store clerk, Jensen his name tag revealed.

"Yo, Old dog. How's it going?" He hugs and shook the older man's hand. "Fine, Jen." He steps back. The store clerk looks curiously at the young man, Connor looking unnaturally compose. "Who's this?" Hank looks at Connor for a brief second and looks back at Jensen, “He’s my…uh…nephew. Look, we need some decent clothes for him, do you have something close to his size?”

Jensen thinks for a second, “Yeah, out back. Sorry man, I can't go with you. I need to restock this books" He gestures to the load next to him.

“No problem, thanks” Hank rubs the back of his head, he proceeds to go to the back part of the store. The aisles and aisles of old furniture decorated the place with an almost homely feel, but the thick layers of dust on top of them prove otherwise.

In a short walk, they were able to get to the clothing section. Three parts divide the section, kids, teenagers and adults. Each specific division placed in large square bins.

They went to the Adult bin, inside was filled with really dreadful looking attires, suits that look like it belongs in a funeral home. Black, grey, old, dusty outfits. This trip is going to take a while.

They spent hours trying to find the most decent apparels, some plain white shirts, jackets, pants, trousers, dress shoes. After a long continues search, they ended up with a pretty good set of clothes. Connor is going to look five times better in his new clothes.

“You should try these out” Hank handed him a pile of clothes, a suit piece, some dark pants, grey button up top and even a tie to go with it.

The young man, oblivious to common sense, almost change in public. He removed his jacket and gave it to a dumbfounded looking Hank, "Wait…What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Connor was already unbuttoning his pants, "Changing?" He says nonchalantly.

“No, _you’re_ not!” Hank covers his face with his hand, trying to process the situation and to hide his deepening blush.

Connor stops midway through his little show, "I'm not?" Hank gestures to the changing room, "There, go and change there! Jesus Connor" The older man grabs Connor's hand and drags him to the nearest said room, he pushes Connor inside and slam the door shut. "Choose the ones that fit. I'll wait until you're done, so hurry up."

Connor tries the first clothes he found, a blue top after that is a grey pant. Each pair of pants he tries is either larger or slightly smaller than his exact size.

Especially, the smaller ones, they highlighted his curves. Hopefully, Hank won't be too bothered by that.

At some point, the young man steps outside in one of the ‘slightly' smaller pants and Hank dearly drooled, but he acted civilly and only nods when asked any questions by Connor because he really doesn't have enough brain cells left to process two things at the same time.

Connor changes back to his old clothes and steps outside the changing room with the clothes of his choosing. He doesn’t immediately see the older detective. His eyes try to scan the area but to no avail.

“Lieutenant?” Connor said wearily, no answers. His mind began to panic. He says louder this time. "Hank!"

“Over here!” A voice said from another aisle, Connor tiptoed his way to the other man.

Hank was attentively reading a book, perfectly titled, _how to train your dog_. As soon as he saw the brown-eyed man, he puts the book back at its place.

The older detective eyes the load on the young man's hands and proceeds to carry some of it. "I'm more than capable to carry that, lieutenant" Hank looks back for a brief second and snorts, "Just shut it and walk"

Connor surprisingly kept his mouth afterwards.

 "You're not buying anything else, Lieutenant?" The older man stops walking and turns around to look at Connor, catching him off guard, "Stop calling me that. I told you to call me Hank, and No, I’m not” He starts to walk again.

"Okay, Hank" Connor stays silent, but he had to ask, "What about that book you just read? _How to train your dog_. You seem pretty invested in it."

Hank is starting to get a little annoyed at the young man’s questioning, “No!” He says affirmatively.

"Sumo might need it someday."

The older man is reaching his boiling point, and absentmindedly says something under his breath, “ _He wasn’t the one I was planning on using it on_."

Connor perks up, curious at what he meant. He thought it might be him, but he dismisses the thought immediately, little did he know he was right.

 

They arrive at the cashier, Jensen’s already waiting for them. He scans the mountain pile of clothes, pricing each one in the cash register.

The total wasn't that expensive, but it wasn't small either. Hank was okay with it. Only Connor seems restless about it. He promises to Hank that he was going to pay him back someday.

They spent their remaining afternoon walking to _their_ home.


	6. The Park, Snow and Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is full of emotional train-rides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter.  
> Since you guys commented that you want some more smexy scenes, I'm going to give it to you.  
> XDXDXDXDXD  
> Kudos and comment if you want more.  
> *Lots of love *Kiss *XOXO

The walk home was silent, only hank’s shallow breath surrounds them.

The neighbourhood has been unpopulated for years, Hank explained. They were the only ones there, seemingly as if they're the only people in the world, and to each other that's reality. They were each other's family, each other's companion; they didn't have anyone as special as the other. It was a sad truth, but a hauntingly beautiful fate they were willing to take.

Some cars pass by them, red, yellow and black. The younger man counts each vehicle that moves past them. Trying his hardest not to both stare at the older man's face and listen to his breathing, the sign that he was real, alive and right beside him.

The silence seems to make the brown-eyed man's hearing double, almost on edge, could be a part of his software. His upgraded hearing abilities make him hear everything, including Hank's heartbeat.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Connor blush, he didn't want to hear his heartbeat quicken or slow down, it was nerve-wracking. He couldn't hear anything but his thumping heartbeat, not even the sound of cars honking, or birds chirping or snow crunching under their feet.

Each step they take marks a footprint on the ground covered in snow. Shaping history with every step, symbolising how far they've come close, it seems like it was yesterday that Connor met Hank at Jimmy's bar. That bar was nostalgic, a memorable place for both of them.

Fifteen minutes in, the snow began to fall heavily. Hank decides he wants to take a detour through the park. Connor hasn’t been to the park, but he was willing to try as long as he’s with the older man.

The park is not at all the same as Central Park; it was tiny and abandoned. It's almost like a small forest, and it has several benches and a mix of oak and pine trees. They smell lovely.

They walk shoulder to shoulder, hands almost touching. They wish their hands were touching. Hank's eyes avert to the green and snow-covered trees; pink cheeks highlighted his bearded feature. Connor looks calm, but something is unsettling in his calmness, deep inside him he is screaming, holding himself back from touching the older man.

The snow turned to rain, and then it turns aggressively into a heavy downpour. Hank pulls Connor's hands and sheltered his cold body from the rain and drags him under a big oak tree. Hands still touching and pulling at each other. Connor feels like he was falling all over again for the older man. It feels though his heart is being stretched and pulled like dough.

They sat under the tree, Hank's legs, and Connor folds his own across each other with grace. _Unknowingly_ their hands are still holding on to each other, Hank caressing the back of the younger man’s hand. The both of them blush.

They were oblivious to it, or maybe they chose to be oblivious to the form of affection they were giving and receiving from each other because that would be easier, no confrontation, no arguments, and no rejection.

They thought very little of what the other’s feelings could be, Connor believes Hank's only helping him out of pity, or maybe because he thinks of him as a son and nothing more. Hank thinks that Connor feelings were only adoration, helplessness, the need to be cared for, even though deep down Hank knew better than anyone else that Connor doesn’t think of him like that.

They were simple people, but they made everything even more complicated than it is. They should have another talk, a real and honest, face to face conversation.

They enjoyed the scenery for a bit, Connor looking amazed at the wildlife that populates the park, Hank thinks it was cute and smiles at the young man. Hank saw something nostalgic, the bridge. It was a small bridge that spread across an equally small pond.

Hank waited until the rain finished, his thumb still quietly caressing Connor’s hand. The older detective stood up and pulled the younger man up with him.

Avoiding small puddles that form on the ground, hands never leaving each other. Rain droplets fall from the trees above. They tiptoed their way to the bridge.

Hank lets go of Connor's hand. He leans his arms against the corroding railings. The younger man followed suit and let his hands stay to his side. Hank sighs, he sighs a lot, the cold air making his breath visible. Connor thinks that looked beautiful.

"I use to come here a lot, with…" Hank sighs and made a gesture to try and warm himself. "With my son."

Connor stands idly for a moment, not knowing what to say. He stares almost lovingly at Hank, "With Cole?" Hank's heart beat faster, love blossoming at Connor's loving and beautiful eyes. He couldn't help himself and also stared at Connor.

A moment passes, eyes just staring blindly at each other. It was silent, and they were yet again the only people at the park.

"Yeah. Cole used to play with the neighbour's kids back when this place was still brimming with families." The older man searches his pocket and reveals a cigarette pack, hands travelling across to his other pocket for the lighter.

He puts the cigarette between his lips and lights it. Black smoke began to form around them. _Excuse me_ Hank says politely.

“What happened to them?” Connor frowns.

"They all left when Androids took over their jobs. I don't even know where they are anymore." Hank blows out a thicker smoke, hands shaking with anger, then stop.

Connor frowns, he didn't know what to say. He stayed quiet, and he thinks Hank might be angry at Androids again, Connor could do anything but that. He couldn't console him as best as humans can when it came to the past Android life, because he, himself is an Android.

He opens his mouth to say something, "It already happened, Connor. So, don't take it personally. It was neither their faults; those people work a job that suits them, while the other _unintentionally_ took them away because they were programmed to do that. It was their superior faults for making that decision." 

Connor stays silent but smiles. "Okay, Hank. I won't" Hank drew another drag, small pockets of smoke disappears a moment later, he grabs another cigarette only for Connor to put his hand on top of his, preventing him from smoking.

Hank looks angry, sad and scared. He was scared of this unexpected development, he needed his release, and Hank couldn't drink, so he smokes.

"Get your hand off of me" Hank tries to pull away, only to be pulled back. Connor looks at him with determination, "No. Smoking is bad for your health; you should stop."

"Whether I die or not is none of your concerns" He pushes Connor's chest one last time, only for his hands to be forcibly grabbed by the younger man, "Yes, it is. Look, I understand you're emotional right now, but smoking is not the answer."

"Why do you even care?" Hank's eyes are on fire, hoping he might get the answer he long has been waiting for.

"Because I love you!" Connor finally said. Hank stop trying to push him away and just stares dumbfounded at the younger man's confession. He blinks and opens his mouth to say what his heart wanted to say, but his fears got the best of him.

"What?" He asks again, Connor was determined to make Hank his, he says again with more confidence, "I said, I love you" He stops moving.

"No, you don't. Nobody does." Hank shook his head and started walking the other way, in the direction _home_.

“Yes, I do. Why don’t you believe me?”

Hank stops walking, and Connor moves to stand in front of him and looks him in the eye with so much love and trust.

"Because you're an Android," Hank says one last time and push Connor away. The latter staying put, his mind is getting crowded with emotions, he knew Hank hadn't meant what he said, but it still hurts.

Connor walks away, looking at Hank’s disappearing form.

He slips on the wet wood, falling and hitting the old railing, making him fall to the pond underneath, but when he just hit the railing he screams with all his might, "HANK!"

The older man looks behind him, not anticipating what he sees. He runs with all his energy and just in the nick of time, grabs Connor before he falls, but in return, he fell first to the pond, and then Connor falls on top of him.

 

Connor opens his eyes to a bleeding Hank, and he didn't have time to panic, Hank quickly sat them both up and shakes Connor's frozen body.

“What do you think would’ve happened if I didn’t catch you in time?” Hank breaths in his rage, not self-conscious of his bleeding head. “I-I slipped” Connor stutters, still overwhelmed at all that blood.

"Hank, you're bleeding" The younger man points to his head. Hank touch the top of his head and is shocked to find blood pooling out of it.

"I AM!" Hank tries to move but he's stuck between Connor's thigh, and his face is inches to Connor's own.

Hank is completely unaware of what Connor is going to do.

Connor leans in closer, closing his eyes. Hank froze in place. He didn't know what to do other than stare at Connor's compose feature.

Connor kisses Hank, slowly, and kisses him again. Hank wanted to say something only for the younger man to pull him closer by the neck, effectively shutting him up.

Connor deepens the kiss, they both were blushing hard. Hank puts his hand on Connor’s waist, squeezing him lightly when the younger man puts his tongue inside Hank’s mouth.

Hank instinctively kiss him harder, pushing and sucking their tongues. Hank has always enjoyed kissing, and now when the opportunity presents itself in front of him, like steak to a starving lion, he loses all his control.

Eating Connor’s mouth aggressively, teeth crashing, sucking each other’s air out. He was turning into a primal man, taking everything the younger man is giving him, while Connor’s kisses were attentive and gracious. 

Hank squeezes Connor's waist with one hand and the other he placed on the ground for balance. Each time they kiss, Hank would unconsciously pull Connor higher, the latter not losing to the animalistic make out, ruffled Hank's hair and made scratch marks on his neck.

They wrestled on the clear water for dominance, one moment Hank was on top, the next he was on the bottom, their thighs brushing against each other.

It was _hot_.

After a few minutes of the heavy make-out session, they both got their senses back and reluctantly pulled away.

Both of their lips were bruised and swollen, but they didn’t care.

At least that helped clarified their feelings for each other.

They went home to treat Hank’s wounds, their hands lacing against each other.


	7. Healing wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank try to understand each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thank you all for sticking with me for so long and waiting so patiently for my updates. I know it's been a while since I added a chapter, I'm still alive if you're wondering. It was difficult for me to update due to 1) I was really struggling with what I should write, 2) That's about it.  
> So please, please Kudos and Comment on what the story should go and what you think of this chapter.  
> I love you, lots of love and kisses.

The cold walk home exhausted Hank's aging body, he nearly collapsed in every step that he took, Connor patiently waiting by his side, preventing him from slouching down even further.

He was ecstatic when he noticed the front door, rushing past the younger man and forcibly opening the front door with the little energy that he had.

He sat on the sofa, shaking his head, seemingly convinced that in doing so it would relieve the ever growing pain in his head. He puts his temple in his hand and bent over.

"Hank, where's your Medkit?" The man in question, groggily answers with,"I think it's… I-in the…Cabinet under the bathroom sink!"

Connor dashes towards the _bathroom_ as soon as he heard that word come out of the detective's mouth. He crouches and opened the cabinet wide open, trying his best not to override his system by juggling both an injured person and the task at hand.

He momentarily forgot about the kiss that happened at the park earlier, worried to his core for the mortal man sitting ill outside.

He pushed all of the half-empty cleaning products aside, and rummage through the messy and uncoordinatedly placed objects in the cabinet, and at last, he found a white box.

He pulled the box out and wipes the layer of dust on top of it, and it revealed the symbol of medicine under it, Caduceus the staff of Hermes.

He quickly left the bathroom and kneeled in front of the bleeding detective. He wore the rubber gloves acquired from the medkit and proceeds to inspect the wound.

"Ouch!" The older man hiss, Connor caught a glimpse of Hank's pained expression, and gave an apologetic glance at him, "I'm sorry"

Upon hearing the younger man's voice for the first time in a while he realizes he was with Connor, his mind was still a bit fuzzy.

He instinctively grabbed the brown-eyed man's wrist; Connor stayed silent he was expecting a chewed out from the detective or at least saying he regretted _kissing_ him in the park.

The younger man cringes when the older detective began opening his mouth. "…Just don't press too hard next time" Hank has seemingly gained his bearings and remembered the events leading up to his injury. He didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.

"Okay, Hank." Connor continues with his mission, only doing it gentler, and with the gentler, his touch became, so did Hank's hurt expression.

They stayed quiet through Hank's semi-medical procedure; the silence was what they both needed to process everything that's happened, the stillness in the mortal's breathing once in a while was comforting enough for them, the dog's subtle snoring and the volume down television was music to their ears, the distraction keeping them from telling each other the words needed for their relationship to flourish.

At one point, they both got fed up with the silence, they opened their mouths but no words came out,

"Hank-"

"Connor-"

They both look at each other's eyes, a passion so deep in their eyes. Anyone else would've figured out what they were feeling was even greater than the word love could ever constrict them in.

Connor's hands still at Hank's head, wiping the blood with some cotton ball, he was going to spray the wound with disinfectant afterward, and he threw away the bloodied cotton in the trash can that he placed next to him, for a more convenient way to dispose of the rubbish.

Hank had already wiped his bloodied hands with some tissue paper given to him moments ago, he positioned himself in a way so that Connor could assist him better. His carpet and sofa were no longer in a condition where it's suitable for anyone's use, due to the amount of blood that dribbled on it.

Large amounts of red, some are darker some are still fresh and smell like hell covered their clothes. Thank goodness Connor's clothes didn't fall with him to the pond so he could change immediately into his new apparels later.

They both need a wash after this thing is done.

 

After an awkward second pass since their eyes met, Connor laughed, it was the first time the aging detective heard him laugh, he was mesmerized and thought his laugh was beautiful, he wanted to hear him laugh forever.

"What?" The detective inquired, confused as to what made the young man laugh, "After everything we've been through, I never thought we'd chicken out over something like this."

"What are you trying to say?" Hank says, his brows creased in confusion and eyes blaring with anger, his pride in risk of another blow.

"Nothing. So, you were telling me something?"

Hank swallows, hands fumbling, sweat rolling from his body, he was nervous. "Nope, you first" His voice was firm but not authoritative. Confidence was something he was well-known for, Lt. Hank Anderson, the son of a bitch that's too honest and too confident for his own good, it could be a valuable trait or a liability that could get him killed.

This situation, however, doesn't call for his nature, he was confident, yes, he was forthright, yes, but when it comes to _him_ he doesn't know a god damn clue what to do.

To him, it feels like he's walking on eggshells. He knows exactly how fragile their relationship is; they were close friends but neither of them was brave enough to admit they wanted more.

Until today.

It wasn't just the older man that has worries, but Connor bears them too. The younger man's constant needs for his love to be reciprocated could very well be the end of their friendship, to lose someone so dear to him, nobody could imagine his terror.

For all he knows losing their friendship might pave away for something even greater, that possibility has neither been thought of by the frazzled man.

What Connor did represent an act that forms from a burst of emotions, he was being rejected and there he was right in front of him, he couldn't resist, _I've waited too long_ , he thought.

His mind was in a conflicting battle at that time; he wanted to do it so badly, but he tried to reason with himself, he knew absolutely well that what Hank needed was some time to process his confession, but in the end there was no amount of rational thinking that could stop a man from accomplishing his goal, even more when his goal was merely sitting there, oblivious to everything that's going on inside of his head, to be or not to be.

He decided what he thought was the best, and in a way it did, now he knows to a certain degree the feelings Hank has for him is not completely platonic, seeing as he kissed him back with the same amount of vigor or even more than he did.

His heart was blooming at the unexpected development.

 

"Hank, I love you," Connor says, just after he finished stitching the wound. Hank was deep in thought, he wanted to love Connor, but to embrace him would be dangerous.

Hank tried to look as menacingly as he could fake, "Listen, Connor. What you feel towards me is not Love. You Don't Love Me!" He made a move to stand up, only for Connor to force him down by the wrist.

"Yes, I do. Why is it so hard for you to believe me," Connor took off his synthetic gloves and hold Hank's face firmly, positioning him so that the only thing he could see was Connor determined eyes, his beautiful dangerous eyes.

Connor places his forehead against the other and closes his eyes, focusing on the older man's breathing patterns, he puts his idle hand on top of Hank's chest, feeling content when he could feel the steady drum of his heart beating.

"And please don't say it's because I'm an Android. Be honest with me, Hank, I know you feel something about me, at least a little bit, please don't make me mistake this, please." Connor sat on Hank's thighs and hug him, as the silence grew thicker, he scooted away from the older man.

Only for hank to pull him closer, placing his chin over the younger man's head. He rubs at Connor's arm. He wasn't exactly ready to convey his feelings yet, but he doesn't want to break the younger man's heart.

Hank sighs contently if only the world could stop moving and he could embrace him forever. His breath made some of Connor's hair move, the action in return Hank smile and hold him closer.

It was time he made the board balance.

He pushes Connor away for only a second, the younger man thought understandingly. He's pushing me away. _It's over_.

Hank touch the brown-eyed man's chin and carefully pushed upwards. He leans in closer, tilting his head slightly and they both close their eyes at the same time.

They kiss harmoniously, at that moment it felt like nothing could separate them.

Hank pulled away from the kiss, only for him to say, "Is that enough for you?" He leans in to kiss him again, but the younger man moves his head away, "No," Hank looks annoyed and impatient, he wants to kiss him again, "But, I'll accept this for now." Connor pecks his lips shortly, "You cheeky little-" Hank grabs Connor's face and kisses him again, deepening it lightly.

Connor moans, edging him on. Hank's rational mind seems ready to surrender but when he peeked around his living room, he knew they had to stop.

"As much as I like kissing you, we've got to clean this up" He gestures to the pool of blood and their drenched clothes.

Connor obliged, feeling sublime. The word content was an understatement.

Hence, they stop and started cleaning the place.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't thought of what the new deviant headquarter should be called,  
> comment below and i'll choose the best and most creative one.  
> Thank you very much, *xoxo *kiss and love


End file.
